Staff
__TOC__ Palladium Books® Staff Kevin Siembieda is an artist, writer, designer, and publisher of role-playing games, as well as being the founder and president of Palladium Books. In addition to final copy editing, Kevin has a hand in every product published at Palladium Books. Additionally, he has been published in several products prior to Palladium Books, such as A + Comics, and produced art and cartography for the Judges Guild and other early role-playing industry products. He is the true name of "The Machine" on page 85 of Heroes of the Megaverse Resources * Wikipedia article on Kevin Siembieda * Palladium Books Company Profile Erick Wujcik He wrote TMNT and Ninjas & Superspies and Japan and China One and China Two. His stats are on page 94 of Heroes of the Megaverse Alex has been with Palladium since day one. He was a Defiler in Kevin Siembieda’s original and legendary Palladium Fantasy campaign, and has edited virtually everything that has been published by Palladium Books for the last 26 years. He is one of the Moderators on the Palladium Message Borads, and he is also something of an artist and history buff. In fact, Alex is quite expert in the area of German World War II aircraft and is considering writing a book on the subject. He is "The Martian" on page 88 of Heroes of the Megaverse There might not have been a Palladium Books if it wasn’t for Julius. You see, he introduced Kevin Siembieda to role-playing games, and showed Kevin how much fun they could be. A few years later, Kevin started up Palladium Books. A few years after that, Julius joined the staff, where he has contributed characters, stories and ideas in various books, including The Rifter® #9 ½, Villains Unlimited, and Palladium Fantasy®. Julius is a great Game Master, a contributing writer, and proofreader as well as handling shipping and receiving at Palladium. Julius also played a Defiler in Kevin Siembieda’s original Palladium Fantasy campaign. He is "The Open Fist" on page 89 of Heroes of the Megaverse Henry Siembieda is the creator of Kevin Siembieda! Hank has also worked at Palladium Books for 20 years as the warehouse guy, and as the name suggests, he is Kevin’s Dad. At a spry 79 years old, he’s still going strong, though thinking about retirement. Henry has been fighting cancer for the last couple of years. It kept coming back, and each time more aggressive. Kevin thanks you for all your kind words, warm thoughts and prayers for he and his Dad. They are very much appreciated. Kathy Simmons is devoted to customer service and relations. She singlehandedly took over online and mail order processing during the Crisis of Treachery, answered something like 700 questions, fixed innumerable order problems and reorganized the entire process from a nightmare into a smooth operating machine. She is also one of the kindest, sweetest people on the planet, a talented artist and seamstress in her own right, and Queen of Ghouls. She is statted on page 81 of Heroes of the Megaverse Wayne Smith is a Jack-of-all-trades at Palladium Books. He has edited scores of books, written a little here and there, offers Kevin and others a wealth of ideas, does typesetting and layout, and has been Editor-in-Chief of The Rifter® for 10 years! He is "The Smith" on page 91 of Heroes of the Megaverse, while his unpowered version has been statted in Rifter 9.5 Bill Bailey is Palladium’s part-time warehouse guy, as well as being an artist and World of Warcraft junkie (although Eve now takes up his time too). Bill is Kathy Simmons’s brother. Thom Bartold was Palladium’s second investor in the company, he wrote Island at the Edge of the World, and has been a force behind the scenes at Palladium for decades. Thom was also a Defiler in Kevin Siembieda’s original and legendary Palladium Fantasy campaign. Tony Falzon is Palladium’s “old sales guy,” back as Palladium’s new sales guy. When Tony heard about Palladium’s troubles, he called to volunteer his time (30-40 hours a week) without pay to handle distribution, sales, marketing and anything else that needs to be done around the office. Tony was also a Defiler in Kevin Siembieda’s original Palladium Fantasy campaign, and is a film buff. Jeff “NMI” Ruiz is the Palladium Online Administrator. Matthew Daye is the host of Gateway to the Megaverse, the Podcast dedicated to Palladium Books. Chris is the host of Echoes From the Rifts, a podcast which focuses on Palladium Books and features interviews with various Palladium personalities including founder Kevin Siembieda. Jack heads up the logic division of Palladium Books. Also, he's is totally awesome and by totally awesome, I mean totally sweet. Honorary Staff and Megaversal Ambassadors Margaret Hailey is our cheerful and sweet “volunteer intern” who comes in once or twice a week to answer phones, organize submissions, prep manuscripts, and help in any way she can. Joseph Bergmans and loooongtime friend of Kevin Siembieda. He was one of the lunatics to lend Palladium money when nobody in their right mind should have, and he is a talented model maker, Robotech fanatic, videogame player, and Palladium gamer. Chris Guertin is a longtime Palladium fan who has become a friend and one of a multitude of people who came to Palladium’s aid during the crisis. Chris is an anime junkie and a Robotech® and Rifts® fan. Shawn Hall is another longtime Palladium fan who became a friend and confidant years ago. He is an excellent Game Master and all around good guy. The Palladium Fantasy RPG® is Shawn’s fave and he’s run many an epic adventure in that world. During the peak of the Crisis, Shawn flew in a few days early to help us set up for the 2006 Open House. He wet mopped the entire 17,000 foot warehouse, single handed, and helped in many other areas. Lisa Hall is Shawn’s lovely wife. She’s a Fantasy gamer, mother, and longtime friend dynamo. How Shawn got her to marry him is anyone’s guess. Online he’s better known as the Subjugator and he’s another friendship that grew out of the Crisis. Dennis is one of Palladium’s biggest fans, with an impressive collection of EVERY Palladium book and product, as well as a growing collection of original artwork. He’s helped Palladium out in many ways, volunteering to help at conventions, process catalogs for shipping, and other efforts. He and Kevin Siembieda have become good pals, and Dennis is even conspiring with Lonnie Langston to write a Rifts® Black Market sourcebook. Doug Lamberson is a Robotech® fanatic and an even bigger Transformers fiend. He’s been playing and collecting Rifts® and other Palladium games since we hooked him on the Robotech® RPG way back when. Doug met Kevin Siembieda at a Marcon and the two became good buddies. Doug helped at the last Open House and at conventions, and has a NEMA character named after him in the Rifts® Chaos Earth series. "Aubrey Douglas Lamberson" is a character on page 76 of Heroes of the Megaverse Information Information James Brown is a longtime Palladium fan who has become a friend, Megaversal Ambassador and one of a multitude of people who came to Palladium’s aid during the Crisis. Zachary Houghton (Game Master Supreme) is an excellent G.M. and founder of the Megaversal Ambassadors. Zach is another one of Palladium’s new friends and helpers who was a longtime Palladium fan, and has become a friend and one of a multitude of people who came to Palladium’s aid during the Crisis. The Megaversal Ambassadors were his idea, and when we needed someone to head the movement, Zach stood up to the task. Levi Johnstone is a longtime fan and pal who is an outstanding Game Master and a Megaversal Ambassador. Lonnie Langston is another, new friend that was brought to Palladium’s attention during the Crisis. He is a fine G.M., Megaversal Ambassador, and all around good guy. Lonnie is also dabbling with writing, so you might see his name on a Rifts® Black Market sourcebook. Category:Company Info